The Winx Read My Melody
by Pawprinter
Summary: Mrs. Faragonda gets a book from the future containing dark secrets. How will anything be solved in the Magical Dimension with out the Winx? It's impossible! With the Winx, anything can happen. Watch as the future is told and the effects that come with it!
1. Chapter 1: Book

**Hey, everyone! How are you doing? **

**So this is my new Winx story! I really hope you like it because I loved it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. That sucks.**

**A big thank you to my beta/pre-reader: **Specialist7! Thanks a ton! You rock :D

**Also thanks to a friend that helped the slightest bit: **xxxMusaRockz. She gave me some advice, thank you!

**And thank you to my 'sister': **.Cat for pre-reading and telling me what she thought.

**Yeah... So here is a little info about this story:**

Mrs. Faragonda finds a book that is from the future. The bold is something read from the book. Example:

"**'Hello' said Riven**"

"Wow."

So, the 'Hello' is Riven saying something in the book and bold is also from the book. The un-bold is them saying something. Any questions with that then just send over a PM or a review asking. I think you'll get it once you start reading.

**Yeah, so that's that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy.**

**xxx**

* * *

**The Winx Read ****_My Melody_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Book**

* * *

The Winx were gathered in the Alfea Library, each cramming for tests that were sure to come up soon. Tecna was quickly typing on her laptop that she had managed to bring everywhere with her; Bloom held a pencil in hand, unknowingly chewing on the eraser as she read from a book; Flora was flipping unworried through a huge book, speed reading the text; Layla sat back in her chair, feet on the table, book in one hand and gummy bears in the other; Musa was also eating gummy bears as she read at a leisurely pace; and Stella was fast asleep, unknown drool slowly staring to leak out of her parted mouth.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called. They each jumped from the sudden out burst from the animal fairy.

"UGH!" Stella groaned. She was wide awake, glaring at Roxy. "Why did you has two woke me, I was having a perfectly great nightmare."

"That doesn't make sense…" Bloom muttered. "With all of that horrible grammar you use…"

"I just waked up, give me a break." Stella muttered as she turned her glare to Bloom. Bloom looked up from her text again and shrugged.

"Hello, Roxy." Tecna said. "What brings you to the library today?" She questioned.

"I have been looking for you guys all over the school!" Roxy said. She walked sluggishly over to The Winx's table. She dropped heavily into the only open chair. "Of course, the library was the last place I thought I would find you." Roxy muttered to herself.

"Why were you looking for us?" Layla asked, taking a slow bite out of her gummy. That's when all tiredness was whipped from Roxy's face.

"Mrs. Faragonda wants to talk to a few students in her office." Roxy said.

"Did she say what about?" Flora asked. Roxy shook her head no.

"No, she's keeping it pretty well hidden. Not any other teacher knows what it's about." Roxy said.

"Do you know whose she's calling?" Bloom asked, once again taking the lead.

"Err, she said for me to get you six and Mirta." Roxy said. "I walked into her office when she was ending up her Hologram-Message to Saldan." Roxy said. Bloom turned to her other friends.

"It sounds serious if she's contacted Red Fountain already." Bloom said. Tecna nodded in agreement.

"I swear, if she's contacted the guys…" Musa muttered, images of what she would do to Riven popped into her head.

"I would love her!" Stella sang. A few other students hushed her. "Oh, I really wish my Snookcums is there!" Stella said.

"I really wish he isn't." Musa muttered under her breath. Flora sent her a stern look.

"Can we go already!?" Stella begged. Layla smirked slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm begging you!"

"Alright." Bloom said with a smile from her friend's happiness. "Let's go!"

"We're supposed to meet her after third class." Roxy said.

"You know, we're supposed to be in class right now…" Musa pointed out. Layla shrugged.

"I'm also supposed to be named Aisha, but who cares?" Layla asked simply. Everyone around the table turned to look at their Tides friend, with questionable looks. Layla looked up from her book and shrugged. "It's true."

* * *

The Winx, along with Roxy, stood outside the classroom they were supposed to be in at the moment, waiting for the bell to ring.

"When will it ring!?" Stella asked, far past annoyed. "We've been standing here for _hours_!"

"We've only been standing here for 0.05 of an hour." Tecna said.

"Well, how much longer?" Stella asked.

"Around 3.5 seconds." Tecna said. The Winx counted down in their heads, and true enough. The technology fairy was right. The bell rang, and the whole class – and its teacher – began to file out the door. The Winx and Roxy tried their best to blend into them, and it seemed that no one noticed they weren't there for the class.

The group fought the crowd towards the Admin Building, and soon, the complete, grumbling had been silenced. The Winx (along with Roxy) filed into Faragonda's office just as the stray fairy walked into their class.

"Hello, Winx." Faragonda said with a smile. She turned to Roxy. "Where's Mirta?" Just as the older woman said Mirta's name, the door burst open again. In the doorway stood a messy redhead, her cloths and hair windblown, and her bag looked like it had been nearly ripped off by a Nightmare Monster.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mirta called out quickly, taking deep breath of air. She looked around the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, got caught up in a jam in an intersection." The fairy that had never been to Earth and wouldn't know what an intersection is joked. Bloom and Roxy were the only ones who got the joke and cracked smiles.

"That's quite alright, Mirta." Faragonda said. "We're actually waiting on the Specialist from Red Fountain, now."

"Yes!" Stella cried.

At the same time Musa had groaned, "Oh no."

"I'll see what's taking so long, Ma'am." Tecna said. She quickly pulled out her laptop. Before any clicking of the keys could be heard, the door burst open again. Standing in the doorway this time were five unnaturally good-looking men.

"Sorry we're late, had a ship malfunction." Timmy said as he pushed up his glasses. Alright, so maybe it was only four good-looking men.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mrs. F!" Sky chided. And the count dropped even lower. Riven chose this exact time to see whom else was in the room. His eye caught sight of Musa.

"Damn it." Riven muttered at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. Musa went out of her way to make sure she wouldn't look over at the guys.

"Alright, students, please take a seat." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Why are we here?" Bloom questioned.

"I have uncovered a highly interesting document." The Head Fairy said. With that being said, each of the teenagers sat down in the randomly mix-matched chairs that had been brought in for this occasion. "The Queen and King of Sparks were doing vital sorting of their magical library when they hit upon this... this diary. Their Librarian never seen the book before, so the King took a peek at a few words. According to the King, and from the note at the beginning, this book is a diary kept by one of our students from the future and was sent back here to warn us."

"Oh come on!" Riven shouted. All of the other students muttered something about it not being possible.

"Can you at least read us the note first?" Tecna asked. Mrs. Faragonda nodded.

"Of course, dear." Faragonda said. She opened the brown book that was sitting on the table to the first page. "**Note to the reader: This book has content from the future. You have been warned.**"

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." Stella said, her voice somehow managed to dip itself in sarcasm.

"This could be good!" Bloom pointed out. Even Tecna looked confused. "We can see what enemies we'll be up against next and learn how to take them down!"

"You're not actually buying the 'It came from the future' crap, are you?" Layla questioned.

"You got yourself a keeper, Sky." Riven said. Sky glared at him.

"It can't be real." Tecna pointed out. "It's illogical!"

"And who would be that old fashion to keep a diary!?" Stella asked. "It can't be from the future, like I said; it's _old_ fashion!"

"Well, I don't think it will hurt to give it a go." Bloom said.

"It could only help us." Flora agreed. Mirta turned to Mrs. Faragonda.

"Mrs. Faragonda, why did you call me here?" Mirta asked. "It seems like only a job for the Winx." Mirta added.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mrs. Faragonda asked, a smirk lifting her lips. "But, the book seems to know what it's doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riven asked.

"Well, it means that this book, as I've come to understand, only tells the truth." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Excuse me?" Helia asked.

"The book spoke to me through my thoughts about who was in the book."

"Can I ask what this book is called, for data reference?" Tecna asked. She sat by Timmy, a data logger in both of their laps.

"This book is called **_My Melody; The Darkest Secrets_**." Mrs. Faragonda read.

"Who in their right mind would give a title to their diary?" Stella asked.

"Sounds like a witch to me." Mirta said. All eyes turned to her and managed to miss the smirk on her face.

"Really?" Musa asked. Mirta's smile shone through and she shook her head.

"No, I just always wanted to say that." Mirta said.

"Well, let's get reading! We've got a busy day ahead of us." Mrs. Faragonda said.

* * *

**So here are some other things. Yes, I wrote every word of this story. _My Melody; The Darkest Secrets_ is something I wrote before I wrote before my story "Big Surprise?". It was always meant to be a sequel, but I read through it the other way and realised that I was a little stupid to think about it like that. I laughed at my story and I didn't want all these words to go to waste, so here it is! As a little Humor/Parody fic that is sure to be more stupid than funny because I have no humor bone in my body.**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think, ya? **

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Time, Indeed

**Hey, everyone. It's Pawprinter with another chapter. Don't worry, this one moves quicker than last one.**

**Special Thanks: To Specialist7 for beta'ng this chapter. Thank you so much, 7, I truly love it. I can't thank you enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx :p But I do own everything written.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**The Winx Read ****_My Melody_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Long Time, Indeed**

* * *

"Who wants to start reading?" Mrs. Faragonda asked, more to herself then anyone else. She looked around her office, and could see everyone's eagerness to begin. "Alright, I'll start with the first chapter." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Alright, hit it, Mrs. F!" Stella cheered.

"Yea, lets dive right into it." Layla joined in. Everyone turned to look at their friend once again.

"Do you have to use your powers for everything?" Stella asked desperately. Layla glared back at the sun fairy.

"**Chapter 1: A long time ago**." Mrs. Faragonda began to read. She cleared her throat once more before continuing. "'**What happened to my mother?' Melodia asked.**"

This got the attention of nearly everyone in the room; predominantly Musa. She bit her lip while the Head Fairy read from the so called "book from the future". Her mother had been named Melody, and this brought back a wave of raw sadness for her mother.

The other Winx waited anxiously for their teacher to say who the mother of the child was.

"**I has long dark blue hair with magenta tips.**"

"It seems this Melodia has poor grammar." Tecna pointed out. "One moment she was using past-tense and now, present-tense."

"And she just switched from Third Person to First Person." Timmy added.

"'I has…'" Bloom quoted.

"Who even talks like that!?" Layla asked.

"Who even thinks like that?" Musa demanded. A few of the Winx snickered at her comment.

"**I has Magenta eyes with Navy Blue Hair,**"

"Didn't she already say that she had dark blue hair?" Mirta asked slowly. "Isn't navy blue the same thing?"

"Mirta, it's not _navy blue_ it's _Navy Blue_." Stella joked. Bloom smiled at her blonde friend.

"Does anyone know someone, who's not evil, and has some sort of red or purple eyes?" Layla inquired. As soon as she finished her question, everyone tuned to Riven.

"I'm not evil." Riven said. Layla began to smirk at him.

"That's what you say." Layla said. "That's what they all say."

"And my eyes aren't purple!" Riven snapped. "They're violet."

"...and the difference is?"

"**I'm also really pale, has freckled cheeks, and am six years old.**"

"Wow, that six year old must be pretty smart if she's writing a diary." Brandon said.

"**She has a dark red t-shirt on with some dark blue jeans.**"

"Who's this 'she'?" Layla asked.

"Is she talking about herself?" Sky questioned.

"Melodia switched back to Third Person." Tecna indicated.

"'**Well she left a long time ago' Riven explained to his daughter.**" Everyone fell silent.

"WHAT!?" Riven roared. Everyone turned to face the prevalent jerk of the group. "I don't have a Brat!"

"I sure hope not." Stella laughed. "You'd be a bit old to be playing with dolls…" Stella muttered. People who were paying attention wondered how Stella knew what a Brat was. This included Bloom and Roxy.

"'**When? Why? Did I ever meat her?' Melodia asked.'**"

"You got to be kidding." Layla said with a short giggle.

"Meat? Meat!?" Riven yelled.

"As in beef?" Mirta questioned.

"What kind of question is 'Did I meat my mom'!?" Riven ranted.

"You're a father." Sky pointed out with a smirk.

"I've never met her before in my life." Riven told the Winx and Specialists, before realizing that all eyes were on him.

"'**Your mother left when you were born. You did meat here but your eyes were closed the whole time.' Riven said.**"

"Who did you hook up with? Leaving when your child is born!?" Musa scoffed.

"What do you care?" Riven spat back. Musa glared at Riven before turning to face the front of the room.

"'**Now go off to bed honey. I'll come tuck you in and read you a story.' Riven said calmingly.**"

Everyone agreed that Riven was never calming. Still, no one knew what to say. Some of the Winx, like Stella and Layla, simply burst out laughing.

"**Melodia ran off to bed and picked out a book.**"

"Not something we needed to know." Bloom said.

"Like we need to know anything in this book at all, Bloom." Musa muttered.

"'**6 years all ready.'**"

"6 years?" Timmy questioned.

"She must not know how to spell six." Tecna assured her boyfriend.

"Six years for what?" Flora asked. Helia simply shrugged.

"Melodia did mention that she was six years old." Timmy pointed out.

"So, six years since Riven's child was born." Mirta said. Stella burst out laughing once more.

"That would make you fifteen when you had Melodia." the fairy of waves pointed out with a noisy snort. Riven turned to Layla and started glaring at her.

"I never had Melodia."

"Aww, look, he's calling his child by her name!" Musa commented. "Finally!". Layla started laughing again.

"Not my child." Riven muttered, crossing his arms.

"It's also sick that you would have a child when you're fifteen." Musa continued. "Although, it is a Riven thing to do."

"Shut up." Riven warned.

"'**Musa died 6 years ago.'**"

"WHAT!?" Musa cried out.

"That's such a Musa thing to do." Riven mocked the musical fairy.

"'**Melodia is 6.'**"

"We've established that already, Timmy, no need to mark it down." Tecna said distantly. Everyone was facing the Music Fairy that had now gone into shock.

"I'm dead?" Musa asked.

"Alright, so, we're clear this never happened?" Riven asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

"'**That stupid witch!' Riven then started to cry.**" Forgetting that she had been killed off in the story, Musa started laughing again at Riven's part.

"Cry baby." Musa said though her laughs.

"Dead fairy." Riven muttered.

"Fifteen year old father." Musa snapped. She had stopped her laughing and was now glaring deeply at Riven.

"'**Daddy! Are you still coming?' Melodia yelled down the stairs.**"

"Hold on, if Riven is the father… Then who is the mother?" Musa asked.

"From the clues dropped throughout the chapter… The mother seems to be you Musa!" Tecna said after she pressed a few buttons on her laptop. Musa and Riven looked at each other with equally horrified expressions.

"Gag." Stella muttered.

"'**I'll be right there.' Riven said trying to sound as normal as possible.**"

"Riven's never normal." Brandon joked. Riven smacked his forehead.

"**6 years later**"

"How could it jump like that?" Sky asked.

"It sounds like it's in story formatting." Tecna said.

"So Melodia is twelve now?" Mirta asked. Tecna and Timmy nodded in confirmation.

"So that would make Riven nine when he had Melodia, right?" Layla asked with horrific look on her face.

"Yes." Tecna said, quickly typing on her laptop.

"That's disturbing!" Stella yelled. Riven glared at her.

"But it would also make Musa eight years old when she had her!" Riven pointed out. The Winx froze, realizing the same thing Riven just did. Riven jumped out of his chair, a gleeful smile on his face. "Ha! I win!"

"No you don't!" Layla snapped back.

"'**Dad I'm going to be late for school!' Melodia yelled up the stairs to her dad.**"

"Has anyone else noticed that Melodia is always shouting?" Tecna asked.

"I guess she didn't get the same power as her mother, hummmm?" Riven asked, still smirking at Layla, Stella, and Musa.

"I still can't get over her grammar…" Timmy muttered to himself as he ran over her last sentence.

"**Melodia looked the same as before but older. Her outfit had changed a bit. She has a dark red single open shoulder sleeve half top. With jean short, shorts.**"

"Who lets a twelve year old wear that?" Mirta asked. Stella and Layla pointed their index fingers in Riven's direction.

"I couldn't even understand what she's wearing!" Roxy muttered, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"She's wearing a dark red, single open shoulder half top, paired with denim short-shorts. I'm going to assume that the shorts are white, seeing as it seems to be the start of school." Stella said. All eyes turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm a fairy that loves fashion. I give it my all to know what others are wearing." the sun fairy defended herself.

"Stella is right." Tecna said as she scrolled through her data logger. "It did state to be around the beginning of school."

"When?" Roxy asked, bewildered.

"It said that she was going to be late for school." Tecna replied. "And I wouldn't think that Riven would let his daughter wear shorts in the middle of winter."

"I wouldn't let my daughter wear shorts at all!" Riven raged. Stella jumped up from her chair with a wide smile.

"Ha! You admit you know who Melodia is!" Stella said. Riven smirked.

"If I knew who this child is, then so would Musa." Riven countered. Stella bit her lip and slowly sat down.

"'**Get in the car, I'm coming soon!' Riven yelled.**"

"Timmy, mark down that everyone likes to yell in this story." Tecna said. Timmy was already typing wildly.

"I already am."

"**It was the first day of school. Melodia is in the 7th grade. She goes to school in Magix.**"

"The seventh _what_?" Stella asked. "Is that like the Seventh Moon we sometimes get on Solaria?" she continued.

"No, no, no. On Earth, in North America, there is something called Middle School and Seventh Grade is like a power level." Bloom said.

"So you get upgrades? Like your brain?" Stella asked in a confused state.

"Never mind…" Bloom muttered.

"'**Musa, do you think I should tell her? Her birthday is tomorrow. Knowing that she is a fairy is important.' Riven asked Musa in a picture.**"

"Who is he talking to?" Layla asked.

"I think Riven's gone crazy!" Brandon called.

"No I haven't!" Riven snapped. "But why would I talk to a _picture_?" Riven asked.

"On Earth people sometimes talk to a loved one's picture. It gives them some sort of reassurance and connection to that person." Roxy said quickly.

"I'm your loved one?" Musa asked curiously.

"You wish." Riven scoffed. "We both agreed this never happened and will never happen."

"**_Flashback_**_" _

"Oh no." Sky groaned.

"This might give us an insight on how Musa died, listen closely." Tecna instructed.

"'**_May she forever rest in piece.' The group muttered._**"

"What?" Musa asked. "Did they just ask me to stay in pieces forever!?" Musa demanded. The others could see fire in her eyes. "Great friends you are."

"She made another grammatical error." Timmy stated. "It's supposed to say 'May she forever rest in peace.'"

"So...this in my funeral!?" Musa cried. Timmy nodded in confirmation.

"**_Riven stood closest to the tomb stone with tears in his eyes._**"

"Not again…" Riven muttered. "Seriously, I don't cry!"

"'**_I'll always love you.' Riven added._**"

Riven and Musa looked at each other awkwardly.

"When does this take place?" Mirta asked.

"Approximately twelve years before the last passage before the Flashback." Tecna said.

"So how can Riven remember this so clearly?" Mirta questioned.

"**_In Riven's arms sat his baby girl (that's me). She looked to her mother's grave._**_"_

"That was highly unnecessary." Tecna muttered.

"I'm so confused." Stella muttered. "Who's writing this!?"

"Melodia, the daughter of Musa and Riven, is writing it in her diary. She keeps switching from Third Person to First Person." Tecna answered the sun fairy.

"So then, how could she tell that Riven had a flashback about Musa's funeral?" Riven questioned. All eyes turned to him.

"Did you just talk about yourself in Third Person?" Helia asked.

"That is just so lame." Brandon muttered. Riven turned to glare at his friends.

"Remember to keep an eye out to how Musa died." Tecna reminded the group.

"**_End of Flashback_**"

"Never mind." she mumbled, quickly typing away on her laptop.

"I know how Musa died!" Mirta said. All eyes turned to her. "Melodia meated her." Stella burst out laughing at the lame joke

"'**Musa, I will keep my promise. I think she is old enough to no.' Riven said.**"

"To no?" Helia asked, utterly confused.

"Another grammatical error!" Timmy said. "It's supposed to say 'I think she's old enough to know.'" Timmy quoted.

"How can we tell the difference?" Stella asked. "We aren't even reading the book and somehow we know if it's a grammar error?"

"We are fairies." Bloom said. "We can do anything." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Anyone else think that that was extremely long?" Sky asked. The Winx, Mirta, Roxy, and the rest of The Specialists nodded in agreement.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 2. Thank you again to Specialist7. **

**Next update is posted on my profile. It's not guaranteed to be posted then, only around then.**

**Happy reading,**

**Paw**


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Birthday

**Hey! I'm back with another update! I'm sorry for the no updates, but I was very busy! So sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**That is 'bout it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**So...**

**Yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**The Winx Read _My Melody_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Horrible Birthday**

* * *

"That was chapter one, students." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"And it was horrible!" Stella called out.

"Who writes this garbage?" Sky asked.

"I'm not a father." Riven pointed out.

"I'm not dead!" Musa insisted. "Or a mother."

"The word count for that chapter was three hundred and fifteen words." Tecna announced.

"Only?!" Stella asked.

"If you look past the poorly written grammar, the story is quite intriguing." Flora whisperedsoftly. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked to Flora. "Melodia is the daughter of Riven and Musa. Musa died leaving Riven to take care of their child. Melodia doesn't know who we are or that she's a fairy, I'm guessing. She doesn't know that her mother was Musa. It's sad."

"What type of plant have you been sniffing?" Riven asked.

"That's enough, students!" Mrs. Faragonda called with a slight smirk from her memories when she was young. "Does anyone want to read?" … "I thought so." Mrs. Faragonda said. "**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**"

"Great start." Stella said sarcastically.

"'**Happy birthday sweaty!' Riven said for the 100****th**** time today to his daughter.**"

"Who's this sweaty?" Layla asked jokingly. The Fairies and Hero's laughed at Layla's comment.

"'**So since it is your birthday I am going to take you someplace special and I have something special to tell you.'**"

"Hey, Riven, I didn't know you talked like a robot!" Sky exclaimed. Everyone laughed lightly, looking at the fuming Riven out of the corners of their eyes.

"Or am I just speaking King?" Riven asked. "It is morning and it is raining lightly out in the courtyard." Riven mocked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"'**Great! When are we going?' I asked.**"

"Let me get this straight; when it says 'I said' or whatever, it's Melodia talking, right?" Stella asked.

"Affirmative." Timmy mumbled, still typing away.

"'**We are going right now! So get in the car. Your going to meat people and I'll show you something' Riven said excited.**"

"Great, she's going to meat more people." Mirta joked.

"Didn't her dad tell her it's not nice to meat people?" Brandon asked. Everyone smiled.

"And how do you say something excited?" Stella asked.

"'I has red hair. With blue eyes.' I said excited." Bloom mocked.

"**Melodia ran to the car and waited for her dad. A few minuets latter Melodia and Riven were in the car and stopped at a flower shop.**"

"Isn't minuet a dance?" Bloom asked. Layla and Musa nodded.

"'**Hey Lily, and Rose is your mother there?' Riven asked.**"

"I can almost see the bad grammar…" Brandon mumbled. Stella nodded her head in agreement.

"**Lily has long dirty blond hair and had brown eyes. She had on a white miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with black flowers all over it and high heeled boots that were white.**"

"What is the end of a skirt, anyway?" Layla asked.

"**Rose looked almost like Lily, only with long black hair and brown eyes. Rose had on tiny black shorts all ripped around the end and a deep red bandeau with a lacy see through black flowered top. She had flat black flats on.**"

Even the girls – who, as a general rule, enjoyed talking about clothes more than the guys did – agreed that this was more than anyone needed to know.

"What kind of father would let their child walk around like that!?" Brandon asked.

"And what mother would let their daughter show off that much _body_." Roxy asked in the same amount of horror.

"**Melodia wondered who those girls were and how her dad knew them.**"

"I'm starting to wondering if Riven's some old pervert." Stella muttered. Riven turned to glare at the sun fairy.

"'**Yeah I'll get her I'll be right back.' Rose said.**"

"Can anyone else hear how bad the grammar is?" Timmy questioned, looking up from his data logger in horror.

"**A few minuets ladder a lady came out. She had light brunette brown hair color and brunette eyes.**"

"What?"

"Again with the dancing." Bloom pointed out.

"With a ladder, I think." Sky added.

"And her eyes have hair growing out of them!" Roxy laughed.

"I never knew that there could be a brunette blonde." Riven said.

"**As soon as the old lady saw Riven and me she smiled.**"

"I don't remember anything saying that this lady is old." Layla said.

"That's the mother who lets her children wear skimpy clothes." Brandon said.

"On my home planet, that is a full disgrace." Helia said.

"'**How are you Ribbon?'**"

"Hello, Ribbon!" Brandon chided.

"'**I haven't seen you sense the funeral.' The old lady said.**"

"Alright, so the facts say that this old lady has been to Musa's funeral." Tecna said.

"'**Hey Flora.' Riven said.**"

Everybody froze from the horror.

"You've got to be kidding."

"'**I'm good. Come to the place with the kids and Helia. Can I also have some lilies?'**"

"Oh. My. Dragon." Flora whispered.

"'**Yep.' Flora then snapped her fingers and the flowers appeared.**"

"That's not possible, Mrs. Faragonda! I would never let my children dress this way!" Flora cried out.

"I wouldn't let my twelve year old daughters dress this way either." Helia said.

"None of the facts add up…" Tecna added.

"**In the car Melodia and Riven drove in silence.**"

"Alright, when did they get back to the car?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe Riven and Melodia used some transport spell?" Bloom suggested.

"Melodia doesn't have her powers yet and I'm sure not a fairy." Riven muttered.

"'**Close your eyes for a bit and when I tell you to open them you do.' Riven added to his instructed.**"

"What did I add to where?" Riven questioned.

"It sounds like you told Melodia to do something, then you instructed her to close her eyes." Tecna said.

"Just in really bad grammar…" Timmy muttered.

"Thank you, Timmy. We get it." Riven said dangerously.

"**After a few minuets Riven then told Melodia to open her eyes. When Melodia did she saw the old lady, Flora, Lily, Rose, a younger girl, and a baby in Flora's arms and a man hand in Flora's hand.**"

"What?" Flora asked offended. "Did it just say I was holding a baby and a man hand?"

"I think that man hand is my man hand." Helia muttered.

"But did it say that I'm only holding a hand? No body attached?" Flora asked.

"You're just looking at it the wrong way." Bloom said. "She's just holding a hand, it's just said really strangely."

"Hey, Bloom, did you notice that they're dancing again?" Brandon joked. Bloom turned to Brandon.

"That's just old now. I can't even imagine how many times we've already said it and how many more time it will be said." Bloom muttered.

"**She also saw around five other old ladies, 5 other guys and around 10 more kids.**"

"That's quite a few kids, yeah?" Musa questioned. Everyone nodded their heads somewhat.

"**Melodia didn't ****realise where she was until she saw a tomb stone.**"

"So, just because she saw a tomb stone it means she knows where she is?" Brandon asked.

"**The words that were written on the tomb stone said; Musa Drummer was a great wife, mother, friend, and one of the Winx Club members. She fought and kicked The Trix's, Lord Darkar's, Baltor's, and the Black circle's**… Oh my, does this Melodia ever have strong language… We'll just say that Musa kicked butt." Mrs. Faragonda said slowly. Riven had to hide his smirk by turning his head.

"Riven, you wrote that I kicked ass on my tomb stone!?" Musa screeched.

"It's not me!" Riven hissed. "And you're not even dead!"

"'**Who is she?' Melodia asked.**"

"Didn't she just read that?" Bloom asked, completely ignoring the now fighting Musa and Riven.

"'**Well… Musa was your mother.' Riven said as he putting down the flowers.**"

"'…said as he putting down the flowers?" Bloom questioned.

"I'm… I… I don't even know what to say." Tecna said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Wow, this must be bad if even Tecna is at a loss for words." Layla said.

"'**My mother is a fairy! A Winx Club fairy! Everyone at school talks about them and their Specialists. Oh my Lord Darkar! Dad you're a Specialist!? The**… jerk…** named Riven?**"

"Did she just pray to Lord Darkar?" Bloom questioned.

"What kind of kid did you raise!?" Stella asked Musa horrified.

"Are we all forgetting that I'm DEAD!?" Musa asked. She pointed to Riven. "It's his entire fault!"

"Don't point fingers at me!" Riven said. "Are we all forgetting that this never happened?"

"Are we all forgetting that this is supposedly from the future!?" Musa said further.

"Are we forgetting that Riven raised his daughter to pray to Lord Darkar?" Stella asked.

"You forgot the 'all' part in your statement." Layla pointed out.

"WHATEVER!" Stella yelled and flopped back in her chair.

"'**Well…' Riven started, but an older man interrupted.**"

"Unless Roxy married some _really_ old guy, it's not possible for someone to be older than Riven." Sky pointed out.

"'**Yeah that was Riven, a big, BIG**… jerk.**' A old man said laughing. Soon everyone was laughing.**"

"Again with the grammar…" Timmy muttered.

"How many times has Melodia swore?" Mirta asked.

"Four times counting praying to Darkar." Tecna said.

"How many times has this child called people old?" Stella questioned.

"Too many for my count…" Tecna muttered.

"'**Shut up! Brandon.' Riven yelled.**"

Everyone fell silent.

"Anyone else think that Brandon is old?" Stella asked, flames dancing in her eyes. Nobody dared try to raise their hand. "Good. Sorry, Mrs. F, but hand over the book." Stella grumbled as she stood up.

"Sit down, Stella." Brandon hissed as he pulled Stella back into her chair.

"'**Sorry.' Brandon said still Snickers.**"

"'… still Snickers. What?" Brandon asked. Bloom sighed.

"Snickers are a type of candy bar on Earth." Bloom explained.

"So '… said still candy bar.'" Brandon said. Everyone in the room laughed slightly.

"'**Any way All of the ladies here are Winx members and the Men are their Specialist… Mostly.' Riven ex-plained.**"

"Ex-what?" Riven asked.

"I think Melodia meant explained." Timmy said.

"First time I heard Timmy say 'I think'." Riven muttered.

"'**You all ready know Flora.' Riven said. 'Her power is flowers and holding her hand is her Specialist, Helia.' Helia had long black hair and green eyes. He has a white top with dark green baggy shorts on. 'Their kids are; Lily and Rose. They are twins and sixteen. Flora powers.'**"

"It looks like Melodia's grammar has improved." Timmy pointed out.

"Other than Flora powers…"

"**I looked at the twin and smiled. They are really pretty, I wish I was more like them. Maybe I would die my hair black, like I knew Rose did..**"

"This is where it stops, Mrs. Faragonda!" Flora cried. She stood up from her chair. "I can't just sit here and listen to how some young girl, a girl not even old enough for powers, wants to look like my daughters. My daughters that we aren't parenting right!" Flora said. "I don't want to hear more about how they are really pretty from a girl who is only basing on looks. Beautifulness is on the inside, not on the outside and I can't bear to listen to this anymore." Flora huffed. She turned to the door and walked quickly over to it.

"Flora…" Helia called.

"I'm sorry, but it's not right." Flora said. She turned to the girls. "You'll have to do this one without me, I'm afraid." Flora said. She turned to the Head Fairy. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Faragonda, but…"

"I know, dear." Mrs. Faragonda said. "It's okay for you to leave." Flora turned quickly and fled the room. "Shall I keep reading?"

"Do we have to sit through this?" Riven asked as politely as he could.

"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Anyone want to pick up reading?"

Dead silence. Mrs. Faragonda sighed, picked up the book and began reading again.

"'**Next family is Bloom.'**"

With the book being continued, each of the students continued on making fun of the pure nonsense being spewed.

"Apparently there is a family named Bloom." Bloom said with a smirk.

"**Bloom has long curly red hair and flame blue eyes.**"

"What?"

"Flame blue eyes? How does that work?" Sky questioned.

"Her eyes are on fire?" Stella sugusted.

"**Even though she was older, she was pretty. Bloom was wearing a blue top with matching lace around it and a pink skirt and white flats.**"

Bloom went into a coughing fit.

"What am I wearing!?" Bloom questioned.

"Okay, so we're not the only old ones here…"

"Why is she calling us old!?" Stella cried.

"'**She is Queen of New Domino a combanation of Eraklyon and Domino.'**"

"Where?" Bloom asked. "What is Domino! I'm Princess of Sparks!"

"She probably got it wrong, like how she got that you were pretty wrong." Riven muttered.

"Ouch."

Bloom chose to ignore Riven's comment.

"'**Her power is the Dragon fire, her kid is Bob.'**"

"First of all, the dragon fire?" Bloom questioned. "I possess Dragon Flame, not fire!" Bloom said.

"Maybe it's the same thing?" Roxy suggested.

"And secondly, why is my power and my kid in the same sentence!?" Bloom asked. "And thirdly, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS BOB!?" Bloom shouted.

"**He has light red hair and his eyes are dark blue. He has a muddy green top with blood red pants.**"

"Ewwww, muddy green with _blood_ red pants?" Stella questioned, a look of disgust on her face.

"'**He is the Prince of New Domino.'**"

"Sky, did you name him _Bob_!?" Bloom raged. "Prince _Bob_ of New Domino! AHHHHHH!" Bloom screamed. She buried her hands in her hair and pulled on it while she growled.

"'**He is going to go to Red Fountain, Beside him is Mary.'**"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bloom screamed louder. "Princess _Mary_ of New Domino!?" Bloom shouted. "Bob and Mary! This is your entire fault, Sky!" Bloom yelled.

"**She has long curly red hair with red tips and her eyes are dark blue. She had a denim miniskirt, a purple belt, knee high white and blue socks, matching one shoulder half top.**"

"Red hair with red tips?" Mirta asked.

"Oh my Dragon." Bloom muttered. "What is our daughter wearing?" Bloom questioned.

"'**She is the Princess of New Domino. Her power is healing. They are twins and are 13. They also adopted a little girl named Annie. She is 8 and doesn't know her power.'**"

"Did we name her Annie!?" Bloom asked, once again getting fumed up. "Sky, Annie! Annie! AHHHHH! Annie, Mary, and BOB!" Bloom yelled.

"**Annie has blue hair with purple eyes.**"

"Evil." Layla said.

"**She has a orange t-shirt with white jeans.**"

"Finally! A girl with decent clothes!" Bloom cried out.

"'**Bloom's husband is named Sky.'**"

"Nothing new here…" Musa muttered.

"**Sky has blond hair and blue eyes. He has a Green t-shirt with blue pants on. 'He is the King of New Domino.'**"

"Is Melodia getting better at this?" Mirta questioned cautiously.

"'**Next is Tecna.' She has shoulder length purple hair with teal eyes. She wore a purple blouse with a white t-shirt underneath. She also wore a light purple skirt. 'Her power is technology. Beside her is her husband, Brandon.'**"

There was dead silence. Not even the sound of the keys on the computer could be heard.

"You got to be kidding me!" Stella shouted. Once again, she flopped back into her chair.

"It's a complete lie." Tecna assured all of her friends slowly.

More dead silence.

Then Bloom laughed.

Seeing that everything was okay, Mrs. Faragonda continued to read. "**He has shaggy brow hair and brown eyes. He has a red t-shirt with grey pants.**"

"What else has this Melodia messed up!?" Stella asked with a huff. Bloom let out another laugh.

"Melodia just said that Brandon has brown, shaggy eyebrows." Bloom said between laughs.

"Mature." Stella said with a glare.

"Alright, it is pretty funny." Mirta agreed. Stella turned her glare to her.

"Just picture it!" Mirta said.

"'**She also have a kid named Snowy.' She has snow white long hair with teal eyes. She has a strapless dark blue top and white jeans on. She 13 years old.**"

"She's going downhill again." Timmy muttered.

"How would Snowy get white hair if she's daughter of Tecna and Brandon? Purple and brown hair." Mirta asked.

"You mean 'purple and brow hair.'" Bloom said with a laugh.

"'**Then there is Stella.' She has short blond hair and orange eyes. She has a orange dress. 'She is the Queen of Solaria. Her power is the sun and moon. Her husband is Timmy.'**"

"WHAT!?" Stella screamed. "Now this has gone too far!" Stella muttered. Brandon tugged her back in her chair.

"'**He is the King of Solaria.' Timmy has orange hair and hazel eyes with glasses. He has a brown top on with jeans. 'Their 1st kid is Star. She is the Princess of Solaria.' Star has hair around her shoulders. She has light red hair with brown eyes. She has a lacy yellow half top and tiny white shorts. 'Her power is the sun and the moon. She is 14 years old. Their second child is Brandon.' He was cute. Blonde hair and blue eyes. 'He is seventeen years old.'**"

"I don't know what to say." Timmy said in a monotone voice.

"'**Then there is Roxy. She is the Queen of Earth.'**"

"No I'm not!" Roxy said quickly. "Queen Nebula is!"

"Remember, this takes place in the future." Mirta said slowly.

"Why didn't you say that to us when we were given fake news!?" Riven asked.

"I like Roxy better then you." Mirta started.

"**Roxy has long purple hair with blond tips her eyes are light brown. She has a light pink dress. 'Her power is controlling animals.'**"

"Now that's a lie!" Roxy yelled. "My power is Animal Empathy and Animal-related spells." Roxy said.

"That sounds very well put together, did you happen to get it off Wiki?" Stella asked. Roxy didn't respond.

"'**Her husband is Arnold.'**"

"WHAT!?" Roxy shouted. "I'm clearly dating Andy!"

"**He has brown hair and grey eyes. He has a white top with grey pants. 'He is the King of Earth. Their kid is named Raven.' She has purple hair with brown tips she has blue eyes. She has a pink half top with a heart in the middle. She has white short, shorts. 'She is the Princess of Earth. She has the power of birds. She is 14 years old today is her birthday but a year earlier.'**"

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time. Even Tecna and Timmy gave up typing and gave up being the smart ones.

"'**Next is Layla.' She has reddish brown hair and light green eyes. She has a pink puffy top with caramel color jeans.**"

"Ew." Stella stated.

"'**She is the Queen of Andros.'**"

"Where?" Layla asked. "I'm Princess of Tides, first in line for the throne." Layla said quickly.

"'**Her power is Plasma and Morfix. Her husband is Nabu.'**"

The room dropped dead silent. Everyone slowly turned to Layla to judge her reaction. Layla had a stone face and her hands were clenched by her side.

"Lay…"

"No." Layla hissed. "I don't want your pity." Layla whispered. "I think I going to go find Flora. This writer needs help and I don't want to be the one to help give it."

"Layla…"

"No!" Layla cried. She jumped up from her chair and walked to the door angrily. "I've come to accept that Nabu is dead, but I don't want to listen to a world where he is alive. I don't want to know the possibilities we could have had." Layla said dangerously. With that she stormed out the door.

"Mrs. Faragonda, this is getting out of hand!" Bloom said desperately.

"You can't possibly still believe that this is from the future, Mrs. Faragonda!" Tecna insisted.

"Yeah," said Riven. "It's a complete lie."

"Alright," Mrs. Faragonda breathed. "I will admit that I thought we would learn some interesting facts about the future from this book, it's noting by pure fiction."

"My brain cells died while reading."

Mrs. Faragonda stood up from her chair, setting down the book. "We will not be continuing this book, and it will be destroyed."

"That's not fair!" Riven shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you saying you want to continue reading?" Brandon asked, shocked.

"By all means, Riven, continue reading. It only seems fair that those unwilling to listen and read this interesting fiction are allowed to go back to their school or dorm. Those of you who are curious about what other is written in this book, then I shall leave it to you." Mrs. Faragonda said. "I'm going to have to remove you from my office, and suggest you go to the library to continue."

Mrs. Faragonda handed the little brown book off to the closest person to her, Roxy, before the students got up from their chairs and left.

* * *

**And there we have it! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought... Does anyone have ideas for the plot? If you do then don't forget to include them in your review.**

**Subscribe to the story if you want to be able to read the next chapter as soon as it's published! :)**

**~Paw~**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Power Me Down

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the very late update! I had this chapter written, but I just didn't feel like posting anything or whatever... Sorry 'bout that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. Never have never will. **

**I never got a beta reader on this chapter and I only read over it once so it's not the best chapter. It's also short, but it's something!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Winx Read _My Melody_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Power Me Down**

* * *

"Who's sticking around?" Bloom questioned once they were all safely in the hallway.

"Are you?" Stella asked her redhead friend.

"Of course!" Bloom exclaimed. "I am dying to find out what happens to me and my children." Bloom said. "Anyone else sticking around?"

"I think I'm going to find Flora." Helia said. "Sorry, but this isn't my thing." Helia said. With that, he turned and left.

"I'm going to stay." Stella said quickly.

"So am I." Mirta agreed.

"I'm going back to my dorm, see ya guys later." Roxy said. "After all, I'm not part of the Winx." She turned towards the dorm wing of Alfea and left the group.

"I am going to continue with my observation taking and will stay." Tecna said.

"Musa?" Bloom asked. "Guys?"

"I think I'm going to pass on this one." Sky said. Bloom looked at him sadly. "I have to get back to King duties." He said.

"I'm going to stay." Brandon said. Stella cheered and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked. "Are you willing to do some further research?"

"I won't be doing further research." Timmy responded. "There isn't really a point." Timmy said. Bloom looked at the ground and bit her lip.

"Maybe I won't stay with you guys." Bloom said slowly.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I would rather not burn my brain." Bloom said. "I would rather hang out with the other girls." Bloom said. Stella pouted.

"You're no fun." Stella mumbled. Bloom shrugged.

"See ya." Bloom said. She turned to leave with Sky following her.

"What about you, Musa?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah, I will be there." Musa said. Stella smirked.

"Good."

* * *

The four girls and two guys sat around a table in the secluded area of the library. Mirta had placed the book in front of her on the table.

"Anyone want to read?" Mirta asked.

"No way!" Stella cried.

"I'm busy taking observations." Tecna stated as she pulled out her laptop.

"Don't even ask us." Brandon said, gesturing to himself and Riven. Mirta glared at the two fairies and two Specialists.

"Musa?" Mirta asked.

"You already have the book." Musa pointed out. Mirta groaned and looked down at the book.

"Do I have t-"

"Yes." Stella said. Mirta groaned again and picked up the book. She flipped to the start of chapter three.

"**Chapter 3: Powers?**" Mirta read.

"Hold on, Mirta." Brandon said. "We ended before the end of _Chapter 2: Happy Birthday_." Brandon reminded Mirta. Mirta nodded and flipped back a page.

"Right, we ended when it said Nabu was alive." Mirta remembered. She read quickly before she reached near the bottom. "Here we are!" Mirta said. "**'Next is Layla.' She has reddish brown hair and light green eyes. She has a pink puffy top with caramel color jeans. 'She is the Queen of Andros. Her power is Plasma and Morfix. Her husband is Nabu.'**"

"We all agree that this is a lie, right?" Brandon questioned. There were murmurs of agreement from the others around the table.

"**He has long brown braided hair and grey eyes. He has a red top with blue jeans. 'Their child is named**… Huge-go?" Mirta said. "Is this pronounced Huge-Go?" Mirta asked. She showed the book to the girl beside her. Tecna looked at the book and shook her head.

"It's Hugo, pronounced Hue-Go." Tecna said. Mirta nodded.

"'**Their child is named Hugo. He is a wizard, like his dad.' He has brown waist length hair ( his mothers color and his fathers hair style) in a braid and has grey eyes. 'Hugo is 13 years old. He is the Prince of Andros.'**"

"Again, where is Andros?" Stella questioned.

"There is no Andros in the Magical Dimension." Tecna reported. "It looks like Andros is a version Tides in this fiction."

"Do you want me to continue reading?" Mirta asked. Everyone nodded. "**'Every girl here is a fairy and every boy here is going to Red Fountain, with the exception for Hugo. The girls are going to Alfea and Hugo is going to an other wing of Alfea for wizards.'**"

"What!?" Riven asked. His surprise quickly turned into amusement and he started to laugh. "A boy going to school at Alfea: The School for Fairies?" Soon the rest of the table's occupants were laughing. Mirta quickly took control of her emotions and began reading again.

"'**The boys are going to Red Fountain.'**"

"Didn't Melodia just say that every boy is going to Red Fountain?" Brandon questioned.

"And she felt the need to say it again." Musa muttered. "What an intelligent daughter you raised, Riven."

"It's not my fault!" Riven shouted. Musa scoffed.

"You raised her."

"Did not."

"You totally did!"

"Shut up, you two!" Stella hissed. "You guys are _so_ annoying." Stella said. Musa glared at Stella.

"That was the end of chapter two." Mirta said, cutting between the fight that was about to break out.

"I've made a list on the kids." Tecna cut in sharply. "Has the name and age."

"Alright, Tec, read us off!" Stella called. Tecna nodded.

"Bloom and Sky have three kids; Bob and Mary are twins at age 13 and Annie is their adopted daughter at age 8."

"Gets me every time." Stella said between laughs.

"Stella and Timmy have two kids; Brandon at age 17, and Star at age 14."

Stella chose not to speak.

"Flora and Huila have two kids; Lily and Rose, twin, age 16."

"Did you just joke, Tecna?" Musa asked.

"It depends on how you look at it." Tecna said. "I could be joking around with Helia seeing as Melodia-"

"Butchered."

"…butchered his name, or you could say that Helia doesn't exist in this story and has been replaced by a guy named Huila." Tecna said.

"Never mind, you'll make my brain hurt." Stella muttered.

"Layla and Nabu have one kid named Hugo at age 13." Tecna continued like there was never an interruption.

"I have nothing to say." Riven muttered.

"Musa and Riven have a child named Melodia, she is 12 years old."

Dead silence.

"Roxy and Arnold have a child named Raven who is 14 years old."

"Does anyone else already hear the rumors about Roxy cheating on Andy?" Mirta questioned.

"Tecna and Brandon have one kid; Snowy who is 13 years old."

"… Did you just refer to yourself in the Third Person?" Stella questioned.

"Yes." Tecna said. "It's only the proper thing to do when reading this story." Tecna said. Everyone smirked at their friend.

Mirta flipped the page over quickly. "**Chapter 3: Powers**" Mirta said. "Oh wait… **Chapter 3: Powers?**"

"Powers?" Stella asked. "The title is Powers with a question mark." Stella stated.

"'**Tell me stories about my mother, the Winx Club, the Specialist's, Powers, Evil, and more! I want to know everything!' Melodia Shouted**."

"Specialist's?" Riven scoffed. "With an apostrophe."

"I guess she doesn't know how to spell." Brandon suggested.

"We have already established that, Brandon." Tecna said.

"**Riven, Flora, Huila, Bloom Sky, and the other Adults told Melodia about everything.**"

"Huila?" Musa questioned.

"Nevado del Huila is a volcano in Colombia, Earth." Tecna reported.

"Alright, so in this story Helia is a volcano." Musa said bluntly.

"I know I don't really know Helia, but he doesn't seem like the type of person that blows up like a volcano…" Mirta muttered.

"Trust me, he's not." Brandon said.

"He's a little pansy." Riven muttered. To stop an argument that was about come out Mirta looked back to the page.

"**About Musa, Friendships, the Winx Club battles, and how Riven was such a jerk to Musa but Musa stayed with him and about everything that they could think of.**"

"That's a lot to talk about…" Musa muttered.

"Why would they tell Riven's daughter about how much of a jerk he is?" Stella asked.

"**After that was done Riven thought of a few more important things to tell Melodia. About Musa's powers, and his promises.**"

"What about Musa's powers?" Tecna asked.

"What about my promises?" Riven asked. "What promises did I make?"

"**After that was finally over Riven told me to go with Flora, Rose, and Lily to practice her powers.**"

"Melodia switched Point of Views in one sentence." Tecna stated.

"This just went to a new low…" Musa muttered as she face palmed.

"'**Flora had once taught classes but stopped when Musa left.'**"

"Wait, I thought Musa had died." Stella said.

"'**Flora only teaches to her kids and to anyone else close to her.' Melodia then hopped in to jammed packed car with Rose, Lily, Flora and Huila and drove off to their house.**"

"I thought we were over the Huila faze." Brandon said.

"I guess not." Musa pointed out.

"**Everyone pilled out of the car and ran inside the house, except Melodia, Flora.**"

"Wait, what?" Stella asked confused.

"Melodia forgot to put the 'and' in between 'Melodia' and 'Flora'." Tecna said.

"**Rose then come running back and leaded Melodia into the house.**"

"Leaded?"

"Come on!"

"'**Wow! Look at this place.' Melodia roared.**" Mirta said. "Oh wait… **'WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE.' Melodia roared.**" That had gotten a few laughs.

"This story interesting vocabulary." Tecna commented.

"'**Yeah I know right!' Rose said happily.**"

"Brag much…" Stella muttered.

"'**Well with two teen, one kid a baby, and a lot of visitors, you have to have a huge house.' Rose said.**"

"Two teen, one kid a baby…"

"She just said added a baby into her family." Brandon said bluntly.

"'**It also helps that Mom is a teacher, Dad is a teacher, Mom also runs a flower shop, and Dad also runs a writing studio.' Lily said with a smile.**"

"Mom's the word."

"'**You said baby.' I said.**"

"So that wasn't a typo?" Brandon asked.

"'**Right.' Rose sid. 'Lil, can you go get Charlie?' Lily entered the room with a little baby with black hair and light green eyes.**"

"Alright, who is this?"

"As if we didn't already have enough kids…"

"'**This is my child Charlie.' Rose said. "His father is Brandon, Stella and Timmy's kid.'**"

"What?!" Stella hissed. "I'm a _grandmother_!?"

"So is Flora." Mirta pointed out.

"And Timmy and Huila are grandfathers." Musa joked.

"Not the time!" Stella yelled.

"**The house was huge! It had around 3 floors! It looked like it was made with plants and everything environmentally friendly.**"

"Okay, that sounds like Flora." Stella said.

"'**It has around 15 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, 2 kitchens, 3 dinning rooms, 1 game room, an exercise room, and a power training studio, inside the house. Outside is a pool, a track, a badminton court, 3 guest rooms, a small pond, a patio, and a sunroom.' Huila announced.**"

"Wow." Brandon muttered.

"Never mind about that Flora comment…" Stella mumbled.

"'**Daaaaad! Stop bragging!'**"

"Alright, has everyone become the opposite of how they really are?" Brandon asked.

"Or maybe it shows their true colors." Riven suggested. Everyone turned to him with a disgusted expression.

"So you're a father underneath that though guy act?" Stella questioned.

"Alright, it was just a thought." Riven snapped.

"'**Ok lets go to the studio!' Flora called.**"

"Interesting." Stella said sarcastically.

"I'm done reading for now." Mirta said, dropping the book. "My brain is on fire and my eyes burn." Mirta said.

"That bad?" Brandon asked sympathetically.

"It's bad." Mirta said. "But not extremely bad."

"You're just saying that so you get someone else to read." Riven accused.

"No." Mirta said. "Would you think I would lie?"

"As a former witch…"

"I'll read." Brandon cut in. "Just hand over the book." Mirta did happily.

* * *

**There we go! Sorry again! I hope I still have your attention and you intrest and your... I don't know. DO I still have the touch? Remember this is my first try at a humor fic, so... Yeah.**

**Reviews feed the beast (that's me... OKay, bad quote!)**

**Paw**


	5. Chapter 5: We Already Established This

**Hey! Long time no see, ya? Haha?...**

**I was really busy with school stuff and it was crazy! So much to do XD I had half of this chapter written for two months and just finished this... two days ago.**

**Now, I want to say thank you to all reviews. I read all of them. If I don't reply, it's not like I'm not reading them... I am just out of time or I forget to reply... or I get them in the night and I get them in the morning then I go to school then I forget...**

**Yeah, it's mostly the last one XD**

**Anyway, I plan to update each of my stories (Winx stories, sorry) once more (for this one, or twice for FoH because I haven't updated that yet...) before November. I'm not going to update in November, so you'll have a month long wait before a new update... Sorry : (**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Winx Read _My Melody_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We've Already Established This**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Brandon?" Mirta asked as she handed over the book.

"Are you trying to convince me to not read?" Brandon countered. Mirta slid the book over to Brandon's spot.

"No. Forget I said anything." Mirta said. Brandon huffed.

"Where are we in this book?" Brandon asked as he flipped to approximately half way in the book.

"A quarter way down page four." Mirta replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Riven shouted.

"Really?" Stella questioned.

"We've been reading for hours!" Musa said.

"I see where we are." Brandon said. "**'Ok lets go to the studio!' Flora called.**"

"I already read that, Brandon." Mirta cut in. Brandon sighed.

"I know, I'm leading up to new material." Brandon said.

"Go on, Brandon!" Stella urged.

"**'Yes!' Lily shouted!**" Brandon read first in a monotone voice, but then went back and repeated it in an existed voice.

"Lily here must be really excited…" Mirta muttered.

"How could this be Flora's kid?" Riven asked.

**'The part of the house is awsome!' Rose screeched!**"

"It looks like Melodia is evolving into a horrible writer to a writer who needs improving." Tecna pointed out.

"**The girls come tunning to the studio.**"

"Tunning?" Musa asked.

"**'Ok so sit down on the ground and cross your leg, we are going to do lesson 1. Sit with your legs crossed on the ground. Think of something that makes you feel happy. Think about if four awhile, of your read and a fairy, witch you all are, you will start to go.' Flora instructed.**"

"I get it!" Stella said.

"What?" Musa questioned, slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted the story.

"It said if you're a _fairy_… _witch_ you are." Stella said.

"Oh, stop being so blonde, blondie." Riven muttered. The sun fairy glared at the not-so-evil, purple eyed hero.

"Start to go?" Mirta asked, ignoring the bickering coming from the two.

"I think it's meant to say 'glow'." Tecna responded.

"This story is about to blow my brain out of my ears…" Musa groaned as she buried her head in her arms on the table.

"**Flora was already glowing then it was Rose, then it was Lily.**"

"Tecna, you were right." Mirta cut in quickly.

"Can we all shut up!?" Stella complained. Musa sat up.

"Oh, so now you want everyone to be quiet." Musa glared.

"Um… Whatever." Stella mumbled quickly.

"**'Why am I not glowing!?' Melodia whined.**"

"Does she have to even say that she's complaining? I already know she's whining." Stella said.

"Seriously…" Musa muttered. Her head fell back into her arms.

"Oh, poor baby." Riven cooed in fake sympathy. Musa looked at Riven and glared.

"Alright, so she admitted to whining, that's a good start." Mirta pointed out.

"She's getting better." Stella agreed.

"**'What are you thinking of'**…" Brandon stopped talking and looked at the page slightly horrified.

"What?" Riven snapped.

"Just read it!" Mirta urged.

"We're dieing over here." Musa added in sarcasm.

"That's my line, Musa." Stella said.

"Hurry up, Brandon." Riven ordered.

"**'What are you thinking of'**…"Brandon tried again, but burst out laughing.

"Brandon!"

"Gosh, dude."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Brandon said. He calmed down a bit, but a goofy smile was still on his face. "**'What are'**... '**What'**…" Brandon burst out laughing again, his head getting buried in his arms as he laughed. Riven glared at the head of his friend before snatching the little brown book out of his hands.

"Where were we…" Riven muttered as he scanned. His eyes came to a halt before he turned to the still laughing Brandon. "Mature."

"What!?" Mirta questioned.

"What does it say!?" Stella pleaded.

"Do tell, poor baby." Musa mocked.

"The only option for us to continue analysing the book is to keep reading." Tecna stated. Everyone turned to their purple haired friend.

"Do you always have to be… Be… Be so _Tecna_?" Stella asked.

"It's in my programing." Tecna responded.

"Alright, all of you shut up if you want to know what it says." Riven ordered. By this time Brandon was still laughing in his arms.

"Go on." Musa snapped. Riven smirked in a forced-fake-mocking-sarcastic kind of way. Musa wondered how he could smirk in that many ways at once.

"It says, **'What are you thinking of, horny?'**" Riven said seriously. Everyone sat in silence, looking at each other for a few seconds. Stella broke the silence with hysterical laughter, breaking everyone's stone face. Brandon was sent into another round of laughter, Mirta nearly fell out of her chair, Musa really did fall of the chair, Stella hid her face in her arms on the table, Riven laughed loudly, and even Tecna cracked a smile.

"Did someone really mistakenly write that?"

"Is she doing this on purpose?"

"You guys may want to be a little quieter." A voice suggested from the center aisle, a little ways away from the group. Everyone turned to look at the voice.

"Amaryl!" Mirta greeted. The star fairy smiled at her friend before sitting down on a chair from the empty table a little ways away from the reading group.

"Alright, that's cool, you can sit there." Stella muttered sarcastically. Musa bumped her.

"We were just reading." Mirta told Amaryl. "It's some sort of fiction book written about our kids." Mirta explained.

"Actually, it's a book from the future about our kids and lives." Brandon said.

"_Actually_." Tecna stressed. "It's a diary kept by a future student of Alfea, the daughter of Musa and Riven, about her life and the other Winx's children."

"Can I join?" Amaryl asked.

"No." Stella answered automatically.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Mirta said. Musa turned to Stella.

"I thought you two worked everything out?" Musa questioned. Stella shrugged.

"Sometimes there's only so much room in the sky for one sky of stars."

"Surprisingly, that makes slight sense." Tecna said to the whispering friends.

"Alright, enough gossip, I'm continuing." Riven snapped. Brandon looked up happily.

"So I don't have to read?"

"Shut it." Riven warned.

"Amaryl, you staying?" Mirta asked.

"I guess so, nothing else really going on." Amaryl said.

"Class."

"Homework."

"Boys."

"Gossip."

"Shopping."

"Other girly crap."

"Alright." Amaryl cut in. "I'm staying, just read on, flame head."

"Did you just call me flame head, bobby?" Riven asked.

"Did you just call me Bobby, flame head?" Amaryl countered.

"No." Riven said. "I called you bobby not Bobby."

"How can you tell the difference?" Amaryl sneered.

"You'll catch on soon when listening to this story." Mirta reassured her friend.

"Can we start already?" Brandon asked.

"Wow, is it your time of the month?" Riven questioned.

"Usually it's only Riven with the temper issue." Musa retorted. Riven glared at the fairy of sound and music.

"Aw, how cute. They're having eye-." Stella teased. Musa smacked the sun fairy across the head and stopped glaring at Riven.

"Barf." Riven sneered.

"Like you haven't seen Musa in all her glory." Stella retorted.

"What?" Riven asked, but before Stella could say more Riven shook his head. "No."

"Oh, so you're denying seeing all of this!?" Stella questioned, both her and Musa's hands guttering to her body. Riven sighed.

"Go to hell."

"Alright, I see you guys are going to be loads of fun." Amaryl muttered.

"Troll face."

"Okay, let's start… Riven." Mirta cut in before anyone could say anything else. Riven shook his head at Musa and Stella and a smirk laid on his lips from Brandon's comment and he picked up the little brown book.

"Let's see… Here it is." Riven muttered with a deep frown on his face. "**'****What are you thinking of, horny?' Flora asked.**" Riven smiled again.

"We've already read this!" Musa complained.

"And we've already established that, that was funny." Tecna said. Riven turned his glare to the purple haired fairy.

"Go eat some computer chips or something." Riven hissed. Musa cocked an eyebrow in question. "With her being a robot and everything…" Riven muttered.

"Just read!" Stella cried. "Your killing us here!" Mirta nodded her head in agreement.

"With all of your useless talking." Mirta added.

"Shut up so I can read, pumpkin face!" Riven hissed.

"Did you just call me pumpkin face!?" Mirta asked, her mouth hanging open, her hand pressed to her chest, and her eyes dancing with fire.

"Yeah, did you just call her pumpkin face?" Stella asked. Riven looked around the table and took a slow gulp of air when he seen each of the girls' faces. Amaryl's face was ablaze with anger, Musa's was smirking (_'No doubt thinking of ways to kill me…' _Riven thought dully), Stella had a smug expression, Tecna was glaring (_'That must be the first the robot has shown emotions…'_), and Mirta looked poised to kill.

"Er… No." Riven muttered. Before anyone could say anything more Riven picked up the book and stuck his nose in it. "**'****I'm thinking of today, finding out I might have powers.' Melodia answered.**"

"Damn, boy." Stella muttered. "You are bad luck."

"Tell me about it." Musa and Riven muttered under their breaths.

"I don't see how this is interesting…" Amaryl muttered.

"Just wait around; you'll see how bad it gets." Mirta said.

"Its 'gouge your eyes out' it's so bad." Stella said. Amaryl's face held a horrified expression.

"But it's funny." Mirta assured her.

"Moving on!" Brandon declared. He cleared his throat before reading. "**'I don't think that is strong enough sweaty.'**" Riven broke off once Amaryl's laughter started.

"Honestly…" Tecna muttered. She could have been seen scrolling through her data logger and adding something in.

"This can't be real, can it?" Amaryl asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it's real." Mirta assured her friend, and smirk stuck on her face.

"You do realize how immature we are, right?" Stella questioned. Everyone's laughter halted.

…The library was silent…

…So silent that they could hear someone coughing from halfway across the library…

…That was until there were a billion mummers of agreement from each person around the table.

"**'Try to think of something stronger.' Flora explained.**" Riven continued after the awkward pause.

"I think that silent pause changed me…" Brandon said with a watery smile. Everyone's mouths fell open again.

"What?" Mirta questioned in a high voice.

"Oh!" Brandon said. He stood up and his chair fell backwards. "The world is made out of sunshine and rainbows!" Brandon declared. "Diamonds rain from the sky and I puke up jelly beans!"

This time it was Riven and Stella to fall off their chairs in shock.

"Alright, let's not panic!" Musa exclaimed. The four girls looked at Brandon in horror.

"Follow the butterflies, follow the butterflies, wheeeee!" Brandon called. "Lalalalalalala!"

"I think we broke him…" Mirta whispered the Musa. Musa could only nod.

* * *

**I think this story is getting less funny each time I update... Oh well! I still like reading it XD**

**Now, I have a Harry Potter story (Happy Christmas Love) and it's about Tonks and Charlie. Its for a contest, so if you have time I'd love it if you will post a review, or vote for it (on Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge Fourm - Just search Twin Exchange anywhere.)**

**Anyway, review! **

**Keep reading,**

**Paw**


End file.
